bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 208
is the two hundred eight chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Togaru Kamakiri is about to take down Kyoka Jiro, until Katsuki Bakugo swoops in the nick of time to protect his teammate by blasting him with an Explosion. A bewildered Togaru struggles to withstand Katsuki's Quirk as Setsuna Tokage watches her plan backfiring from above the battlefield. Kyoka then remembers Katsuki's words of "saving them" as the latter manages to send Togaru flying with another explosive attack. Setsuna and Togaru decide to retreat for the time being as they realize how dangerous Katsuki is in combat. Meanwhile, Neito notices Katsuki's sudden decision to save Kyoka from harm. Denki and Eijiro add on that Katsuki usually acts this way when cooperating with his teammates. Neito then expresses shock as he realizes Katsuki's change in character. As Eijiro remarks that this was the first he saw Katsuki throw himself in the face of danger, Katsuki takes command of his team once again as they head towards Team 4-B's location. Katsuki declares to his team that they're going to score a perfect victory by ending the match in a 4-0 with everyone unscathed. As Kojiro retreat to a larger area to initiate Setsuna's backup plan of ambushing Class 1-A, Kyoka reports that Setsuna's Quirk is interfering with her Quirk signals. Katsuki suddenly realizes that Class 1-B is underestimating his team's strength, prompting him to blast forward with full speed. This allows Yosetsu to reveal himself by trapping Katsuki with his newly developed Super Move "High-Speed Construction: Weldcraft". Hanta realizes Setsuna's plan and decides to use his Quirk to search for one of her disembodied parts. Although Katsuki struggles to break out of Yosetsu's trap, Rikido arrives to free his comrade with his Sugar Rush powerup. Katsuki proceeds to chase after Yosetsu, who then tries to protect himself by attaching multiple steel plates to his body. It turns out that Katsuki was merely tricking him by blasting upwards, only for Hanta and Kyoka to stun him with a combined attack. The explosive bomber shows confidence in his allies as he locates Kojiro making himself an open target. Setsuna and Kojiro attempt to ambush Katsuki, but he manages to knock down the latter with a powerful explosion. Rikido, Kyoka, and Hanta are revealed to have successfully restrained their opponents. A frustrated Neito and Setsuna wonder how Katsuki managed to form a strong camaraderie among his teammates, despite knowing well that he often works alone. Ochaco points out that Katsuki's faith in his teammates is allowing them to push forward. Denki and Eijiro note that Katsuki's role in the U.A. School Festival is starting to pay off. In the present, Kyoka directs Katsuki towards the remaining members of 1-B. As Katsuki engages in combat with Togaru once finding him lurking in the shadows, Hanta notes that although Setsuna's "Lizard Tail Splitter" allows her to split apart into 50 parts, she appears to have a time limit to how long she can regenerate herself some spare parts. Katsuki manages to defeat Togaru with a fiery Super Move, while a recovering Setsuna notices one of Katsuki's grenades attached to a spare part. This gives Class 1-A an advantage as they notice an explosion from a not-so-far distance. Just as Setsuna believes that she avoided getting caught, Katsuki catches her off-guard by firing off a "Point-Blank Stun Grenade" directly at her body. Setsuna commends Katsuki for how much he changed as she gets caught in the explosion. The explosive Hero replies back that he hasn't changed a bit as he still retains his main goal of becoming the No. 1 Hero that surpasses All Might. Quick References Chapter Notes *Class 1-A is victorious in the fourth round, winning 4-0. *Katsuki Bakugo reveals his new super move: Explode-A-Pult *Kyoka Jiro reveals her new super move: Heartbeat Surround. *Yosetsu Awase reveals his new super move: "Construction-Done-Kwik: Weldcraft". Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 208 fr:Chapitre 208